Dodgy deals
by FallingFree10
Summary: When the girls are doing the girl with the pearl earring plan, Flash is getting involved with some dodgy businesses. Will the girl be able to support Flash? Or will it be too much? With drugs and love, will they survive?


Flash kicked the car impatiently. "Damn car!!" He shouted. Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. "There's no point in kickin' the car, Flash." She said. Flash looked up at her and sighed. "I can't be bothered. Call a repair man thing. Whatever they're called nowadays." Kelly shook her head as she pulled out her phone. She dialled in a number, held the phone to her ear. "Girls? Yes, it's Kelly. The damn car just broke down, and Flash is only damaging it more by kickin' it. Can ya send a bunch of you to repair of it? I know how good you are at those things, you saved Flash's car that night." Flash patted Kelly on the shoulder as she listened to the reply from the school. "Kels! It's Annabelle's…" But he didn't finish the sentence, because he was already too close. He had a big red face and was panting with anger. "You little trickster! You're not Gerhard von-.." But before he could end talking, he pulled a shocked face with wide eyes and fell forwards onto the broken car. Behind him were the twins, Taylor and Andrea, and not forgetting little Saffron. Tara held a great big log of wood. "How do you get here so quickly?" Kelly asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

It wasn't long before the car was up and running again. They girls we're given seats in the back, and Carnaby was placed in the boot. "He can sleep in there for now." Kelly had said. When they got back to St. Trinian's, Camilla came rushing to greet them, along with Annabelle and the posh tots. "How did it go?" Camilla asked anxiously. Kelly smiled. "Brilliantly. We got a little somefin' for you and Annabelle as well." And the twins pulled out Carnaby, who was only just waking up. The little group of welcomers held their heads back. "Ooh." Camilla said. "What happened here?" Annabelle seemed to be frightened and upset, despite the fact of her 'Daddy' turning against them and trying to sell them down the river. Posh totties just shrugged and walked off.

But before they could explain about Carnaby, a bunch of men and woman came rushing down the stairs, girls chasing after them. They had big black camera's and were chasing after them for information about the girl with the pearl earring. "Ah, so, you must be Kelly, the head girl. What was it like finding this amazing picture, in the changing room of Harvey Nichols?" Kelly blushed, she wasn't in her best state for camera's. "Um…Exciting, and good, and unexpected." She smiled nervously. Chelsea creeped up behind the reporters, and shouted loudly, "Very unexpected, we were just in the changing room of Harvey Nichols. Perhaps Harvey Nichols stole it?" She added, and then giggled girlishly to her fellows companions. Kelly smacked her hand over her eyes, and slowly brought it down. The reporters sighed quietly, and smiled. "Maybe…" They said in a rather sarcastic way. Suddenly, one of the reporters screamed, as she saw Carnaby limping unconsciously. The twins exchanged glances and through Carnaby behind their backs. "That…was…a….man!" She stuttered. Camilla and Kelly looked at each other, thinking desperately for a story to cover the whole thing up. Camilla gave up unsure laugh, and said quickly, "It's just a dummy for our school play. They girls were out buying props." She lied. Davina, the reporter, frowned. "He does look quite real. You must have bought it from the best shop in town!" Kelly nodded, with a small smile. Camilla nodded with her, and then pushed past the reporters. "Now, if you might go, the girls have classes to go to!!" The reporters scurried out, and closed the door behind them. "Now, chop chop girls, you have a hockey match in half an hour and you need to get ready for the party!" The girls frowned. "What party?" Camilla laughed a sure laugh this time. She tutted. "You need to know about these parties. It's for getting into the final of School Challenge." The girl shrugged and sped upstairs. What Camilla meant by getting ready, was choosing an outfit, of course.

Camilla headed upstairs, when she saw a middle-sized man sprint up the drive. He had long blackish-brown hair and wore boots with tiny heels. Camilla shook her head. "Flash!" She shouted. Flash was panting heavily. Camilla wondered where Flash had gone. "I went to…The train station. I had to get to London. I couldn't take the car, because the girls need it later." Camilla sighed and shook her head.

"Why did you go to London?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.


End file.
